Snow
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: Lying there was just like floating...


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with snow or Power Rangers. I did take snow in a bucket and take it inside when I was little, but then it melted, and so I quit._

_I'm just celebrating the first snow of the year! Yes, it will melt by tomorrow morning, but still... It's snow!_

--

**Snow**

--

Dustin loved snow. It was so white and shiny and cold and just... perfect. He could lie in the snow and look at it falling from the sky for hours, even though he got very cold from it.

Tori had just about killed him the last time he did it because he hadn't been carefull with the time and acidentally given himself pneumonia.

Having pneumonia on christmas eve and morning sucked majorly.

But that was last year. This year was different. It was still a while to christmas, as snow had decided to come early. Which was weird, since it was barely ever snowing in Blue Bay. But he enjoyed every moment.

Neither of the others could understand his love for snow, and just shrugged it off as another weird quirk he had. And it probably was too.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the silence surrounding him. The ocassional sound of a car door slamming shut reached him, and at times footsteps sounded from not far away, but he didn't care about that.

It wasn't before steps sounded right by him that he opened his eyes. He looked up at Hunter, who was watching him amused.

"Isn't that cold?" Hunter asked.

"A little," Dustin admitted, sitting up and grimacing lightly. "But who cares? It's fun."

Hunter shook his head and dumped down beside him. "Only you can say that lying in the snow doing nothing is fun." he said.

Dustin pouted. "But it is fun!" he protested. "You just like, lay there, and it feels like you're floating!"

Hunter frowned. "Floating?"

Dustin nodded. "Floating." he affirmed.

Hunter smiled fondly, lightly shaking his head. Dustin suddenly pulled him down onto his back and a startled yelp escaped him. Dustin grinned down at him.

Hunter glared at him, scooping up a little snow and tossed it at him. Dustin ducked, but the snow still hit him. Apparently Hunter had aimed for his chest, but since he'd ducked, it hit him in the face instead.

Hunter laughed as Dustin brushed the snow away from his face, and the brunet glared at him.

Dustin then proceeded to throw some snow back at him, and so they had a snowball fight for half an hour.

Afterwards they fell down exhausted, and just grinned at eachother while they got their breath back.

Hunter's grin faded to a smile as he took in Dustin's red cheeks, the amusement in his brown eyes, his wet and tossled hair, and his rumpled clothing. Dustin frowned at him.

"Why are you staring at me like you're going to eat me?"

Hunter chuckled, looking up at the sky. "I was just thinking..." he said vaguely.

"Oh...kay..." Dustin replied, also looking up. "About what?"

"You." Hunter replied after a short pause. "You just looked cute, that's all."

Dustin turned his head to stare at him. "Cute?!" he squeaked in surprise. Sure, Tori called him cute, that was sortof normal. Shane called him cute, that was also remotely normal... but that Hunter called him cute was something that just wasn't _supposed_ to happen.

"I can't believe I just said that," Hunter mused out loud. "But it's the truth after all."

He looked at Dustin. The red cheeked face was very, very close. If Hunter just moved a little to the right now... and so he did, and his lips were pressed against Dustin's.

Dustin didn't respond in any way, his wide, brown eyes just stared at him. Hunter pulled back, and Dustin still stared at him.

"Uhm..."

Hunter's cheeks turned redder than they already were. He couldn't move more before Dustin claimed his lips. Now it was Hunter's turn to stare wide eyed at Dustin. But as the kiss continued, his eyes closed, and he moved his lips slightly, responding in a way he hadn't thought he'd dare.

Dustin carefully pulled away when air became a necessity, and Hunter opened his eyes to look at him. Dustin was blushing, biting his lower lip, looking very shy, and very, very cute.

Yeah, Dustin was just too adorable.

The two just looked at eachother.

"I think I like floating." Hunter said after a while.

A smile lit up Dustin's face, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Join me next time?" he asked hopefully.

Hunter grinned a little, almost smirking.

"Most definitely."


End file.
